Blood Lust
by Shyrgasse
Summary: Mathias is bitten and to his horror he slowly changes into a monster he detests. But his childhood love tries keep him human. Yet he doesn't know that Mathias wants him in a way that could mean his death. DenNor Historical AU/ Sucky summary
1. Chapter 1

**So I am doing this on hetalia kink meme. Every time I complete a chapter I will post it on here. I've done a few vampire rp's so I thought I would give this kink a try since I more or less know how I like my vampires. Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review. **

Mathias jogged quickly through the dark streets as he kept a precious, paper bag to his chest. Niels had sent him off to make a deal with a British businessman over a new technology for bicycles. Inside was a chain that would make the bicycles he, and his friend made peddle with more ease. But the deal had taken hours. Mathias had to bargain against another bicycle dealer from one of the more wealthy areas of Copenhagen. Desperate to get this new technology, Mathias sold the British businessman a 20% of profit from sales plus the some five hundred kroner he brought to buy the prints and chain with.

What were they going to do? Their business wasn't exactly wealthy. Niels would be happy, but after a couple of decades, they should be able to by the businessman out and receive more of a profit. Maybe he had made a rash idea. Mathias halted, his heart thumping in his chest as he imagined Niels' eyes narrowing at the news. Maybe he should have walked away. Another opportunity would have came and they could have specialized their own chain. But they really didn't know how to make them and this sample and blueprints would help Mathias reconstruct the new British invention. He would have to market his decision to Niels like this and insist. Either way... he would be displeased with Mathias.

And damn, it was raining. It made the whole dark street of Copenhagen glow an eerie orange from the oil lamps and the thick smoke from chimneys. Mathias didn't like being on the streets late at night, or at least not when he was carrying precious cargo that was going to either make or break him. Not to mention once he left the main streets he wouldn't have any lamp light to light his way home. He needed to get home fast, for the rain was coming down quicker soaking him and his package. Niels would never look at him again if he bought something that was ruined on the way home at such a steep price.

Picking up the pace again, Mathias pushed himself forward, ignoring the prostitutes that were gathering on the corners screeching as Mathias darted pass them without acknowledging their wares. Mathias knew if he ran for another five minutes he would be home. He pushed his body to keep going at the prospect of warmth and food. His resolve faltered as he entered the darkened streets, his feet squishing through gunk that was mostly comprised of animal waste. In the dark alleyways he could hear people moaning as prostitutes serviced and men talking loudly and drunk. The night life of Copenhagen wasn't glamorous like all cities, and it left his skin crawling and his eyes perked and alert. Worse of all it was hard to tell what was in the way and Mathias caught his foot on a crate twice. Dogs barked at him and a few people from somewhere within the shadows coughed. But Mathias kept running, his own rapid squishy footsteps loudly covering up his own ragged breaths.

Skidding to the right, Mathias took a short cut between a column of crowded houses. That's when he saw a person come out of the shadows. He could see an oil lamp from his own bike shop in the distance. Mathias tried to keep his calm as he passed the old, small man. In fact, he looked as if he would toppled over with the wind blew. He was safe, Mathias knew it. All that needed to be done was to walk around this man and cross the street. As he started to pass around the wobbly man Mathias uttered an, "Excuse me."

The man's arms outstretched in front of Mathias in a whip like action. Yet, a chill went down his spine. Was an old man going to try and mug him? Impatient, cold, and wet, Mathias tried pushing the frail looking arm out of the way. Only it felt sturdy like an iron gate and didn't even budge. "Excuse me, let me pass." Mathias said in a tense and grumpy voice. The only answer he received was his feet being kicked from out beneath him, he could hear his package as it clinked and rolled in the mud. Mathias struggled to get back on his feet, ready to fight the psychotic old man but a foot was pressed harshly on his chest and the wind was knocked from him.

The old frail man leaned down and Mathias struggled to get away, his heart was beating quickly as he struggled to get a breath. A scream erupted from his throat as he felt something sharp jab deep into his neck. Kicking and writhing in the mud, Mathias continued to resist but the old man help him tight as Mathias registered that blood was dripping down his neck and drenching his clothing. Panicked, Mathias tried to scream for help, but one of the cold, callous hands were covering his face. His screams came out muffled as he kicked his feet trying to make enough noise for someone to hear him. Niels was just across the street.

Niels.

What would he think when he woke the next morning to find out that he had been killed a few meters from their shop. Despite himself, Mathias felt his eyes prick with tears as he realized he was going to die. Despite being scared and struggling to release himself, Mathias couldn't stop thinking about Niels. All of the things they had done together, the things he wanted to do. They were going to end here and now because some psychotic old man had jabbed and ripped open his throat.

His body was going limp. Mathias could no longer feel how cold his body was. It felt light despite his panicked heart was beating and trying to keep him alive. His brain was shutting down, his legs were no longer kicking. But his brain kept the image of his friend in his mind as his body shuddered one last time and went completely limp.

* * *

Niels had stayed up half the night before falling asleep beside the fire. Mathias had never made it back home and as Niels' eyes slowly got heavier, he believed that it was because the man had gone out drinking. Or at least that was what Niels hoped for. It was true that Mathias was often times irresponsible and would come home plastered , but Niels couldn't fully believe that Mathias would have been dumb enough to make a business deal and never deliver the goods. However as the night went on, Niels tried to keep himself calm and collective as he waited for his friend to come through that door.

It wasn't until morning that Niels realized that Mathias hadn't returned. Eirik had woken him as he cut himself a piece of bread and fruit for breakfast. Alarmed Niels got up and looked in Mathias' room upstairs before returning to the sitting room with a slightly pale face.

"He didn't come home?" Eirik asked between bites.

"No." Niels replied in a soft tone that hid his apprehension to the situation. "You don't think he would be irresponsible enough to go binge drinking and sleep with some local whores right after an important business deal?"

Eirik took a bite as he thought about his brother's words. That did seem like something someone would think Mathias would do if they didn't know him. But Eirik knew Mathias better than that and their friend wouldn't do something so risky. They needed those prints if they were going to keep competing against other bicycle shops that were springing up around Copenhagen. "No, I don't think so. Mathias might be a tad dense but he's not a complete moron."

"I was hoping he was." Niels puffed and he began to wring his hands nervously. "I suppose this means something happened to him, then?"

Eirik stomach went cold at the thought, "Maybe something good happened. Either way I will look for him on the way to class." Eirik watched his brother slightly nod. He could tell that Niels was worried and it wasn't over losing a business deal. The streets of Copenhagen were dangerous at night. People who would mug you, people who would beat you because they were drunk roamed the streets. Copenhagen looked like a nice, little city in the day, but during the night it transformed into a dark nightmare just like every city in the world. No doubt, Niels regretted not going with Mathias, but Eirik knew Niels needed to stay and finish a few bicycle frames.

"Stop eating yourself up. You know you couldn't go. He's fine. He'll show up, you'll see." Eirik said as he sliced a piece of bread and spread a small amount of jam on it before handing it over to his brother. "I'm going to get ready for class now. Stop worrying."

Niels nodded as he took the bread and nibbled on it before settling down next to the window. Eirik was right, Mathias was probably fine and he would camp by the window until he saw Mathias. Once he saw the idiot, he would give him a piece of his mind. Irresponsible. There wasn't anything that Mathias would say to him that would convince him otherwise.

Minutes ticked by and another house member came into the sitting room. "Good morning, Mr. Sandvik." Tino's cheery voice chimed as he brought in a stack of wood and dropped it by the fireplace."Did Mr. Köhler secure a good deal for you?"

"No." Niels said flatly. "I don't know, he hasn't returned yet."

Tino seemed shocked at the news, but kept his ever so cheerful smile in place even though Niels had an evident scowl. This man was a servant and belonged to Niels' distant cousin, Berwald. Niels himself didn't have the income to keep a servant, but when Berwald left Sweden to come live with him he had brought the Finish man. He spoke a very bubbly and sing song Swedish, but he was understandable. It fit the Finn with his happy, slightly chubby face.

"Well I am sure he will be home any moment, Mr. Sandvik." Things went quiet as Tino stoked the fire in the stove before placing a kettle on top. Niels kept his eyes at the window even when he heard hurried steps of Eirik coming back downstairs. "Oh Mr. Sandvik, please take your coat. It smells as if it will rain this afternoon."

Eirik paused and Niels looked over his shoulder towards the Finn. Sometimes it was hard to tell which one of the brother's Tino was talking to. He refused to use their first names, saying it wasn't proper. But Niels didn't push the matter, only Berwald seemed to really want Tino to call him by his first name. In fact if it wasn't for Tino's insane lastname, both Niels and Eirik would address him by his surname.

"Right." Eirik muttered before grabbing his coat off the rack. "Well I guess I'll see you when I get back. Hopefully Mathias will be home by then."

"Yeah..." Niels said a little unsurely. He just felt in his gut something was wrong.

Tino placed a bundle in Eirik's hands, "That's for when you get hungry. Have a good day at school."

"Right." Eirik said once more before leaving the house.

Tino left the sitting room to begin cleaning and making the beds. The house was filled of his soft voice singing Finnish tunes. Dully Niels watched his younger brother entered into the ally across the street, taking a shortcut. Sighing Niels leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes trying to calm his nerves. Tino's singing was helping even though he didn't have the slightest clue what the song was about.

Mathias...

The two of them had been close. Their father's had been friends and when Mathias' father died, he came to live with them. They had only been twelve at the time and even though a sad death had just happened, Niels couldn't help feeling that Mathias living with them was some type of great gift. They were like brother's and when Niels inherited his father's struggling bicycle shop, Mathias gladly helped him out even though he could have gone and worked the sea like he always wanted to.

But as years went on, Niels felt something more than just brotherly love or friendship. But it left Niels frustrated to the point his chest burned hot. These types of feelings weren't coercer between two men, so Niels kept it locked up inside. Though there were times where he could have sworn that Mathias looked at him in a way that made Niels feel weak in the knees. He often wondered if there was really something between them. So knowing that his friend had gone off to make an important business deal and didn't come back because he went drinking and whored around with whores made his skin crawl and his insides twist with jealousy. The only solace Niels received was his brother's words. It could have been something else and Niels needed to stop assuming things. But it was getting harder and harder to keep his feelings hidden behind his cool and calm face.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door was flung open with a slam. Sitting up and wide eyed, Niels saw his brother covered in mud and his face pale with fright. "He...He..." Eirik struggled to get the words out as his hands shook and his body was taken over with panic. "Mathias!"

Niels only had to hear his friends name to bolt from his chair and run out into the muddied dirtied street without his boots on. Eirik was behind him and as he entered the ally he saw Mathias lying in a slump at the other end. Blood was rushing to Niels ears and his eyes began to burn as he approached his friend. There was blood everywhere around him. On his mud coated shirt blood caked the front and Mathias' eyes were slightly open in a slacked way.

Collapsing on the ground Niels felt his body give way as he let a few sobs wrack his body. He was dead. Oh dear god he was dead. Eirik arrived next to him as Niels reached down to smooth some of his filthy hair and shut his eyes. His face felt cool and it made Niels shake uncontrollably. How could his best friend be dead just a few meters from the shop. He saw Eirik pick up a package, no doubt with the chain and blueprints inside. Just a few minutes ago Niels had been cursing Mathias for fooling around and not coming home. But he had headed home, only he hadn't made it. And the source of his death was in front of them. A red gash in his neck that looked at if it had been punctured over and over and over.

"We need to bring him to the shop." Eirik's weak voice spoke.

Niels was too empty to respond. He just wanted to stay there and keep petting his friend's hair until he started to breathe again.

Eirik began to lift Mathias' limp body and it forced Niels to grip one of Mathias' lifeless limbs and pull his body from the mud. Placing a hand on the middle of Mathias' back, Niels could feel some remaining heat in Mathias' body and he began to choke back a sob. Looking at Eirik, his eyes were struggling to keep his tears back, but he was bravely keeping strong as they struggled out of the alleyway and dragged Mathias towards the shop.

When they entered Tino was there and he gasped in shock. "Get Berwald." Eirik said as they struggled to bring Mathias up to his room. Berwald was much stronger and would be able to get Mathias' body into his bed easier. They hadn't even managed to get Mathias up the stairs, mainly due to the fact Niels' legs buckled as his body began to wreck with sadness. Silently and without a word, Berwald lifted Mathias from their arms and walked up the stairs with little effort.

Eirik knelt down next to Niels and wrapped his arms around his brother as he finally let the tears drop and he clung to his brother's clothing. Never in his life had Niels cried so hard. But he recovered himself by the time Berwald returned. Their distant cousin frowned and ordered Tino to make them all some coffee while he went and fetched a priest.

Niels was lead to the table where he sat there stunned and quiet. His heart ached with numbness. As contrasting as it sounded, it was the only way Niels could describe what he felt. Everyone was silent and Niels didn't bother to drink the brew Tino placed in front of him. For several minutes Niels just sat there looking at the same spot on the table before he got up from his spot and went up stairs.

"Mr. Sandvik?!" Tino called after him, but Eirik whispered a, "Leave him be."

Heavily his feet climbed the stairs as he made his way to Mathias' room. He was there laying peacefully. Berwald had even placed him in a dignified position by placing of his arms at his side. Swallowing thickly, Niels approached Mathias to what seemed like a sleeping man. Slowly, Niels sat next to Mathias, almost scared to disturb him. Lightly, he began to stroke his hair. It was so filthy you couldn't even tell Mathias was a blonde. Once again, Niels was consumed by emotion and he placed his head on Mathias dirtied shirt and tried to sniffle back some tears.

"I should have went with you." Niels said in a choked voice. "The bicycles frames weren't that important, I'm sorry."

Over and over Niels kept sobbing how sorry like a mantra. It was only interrupted when a hand stroked his hair. For a moment, Niels thought it was Eirik but when he felt motion in Mathias chest, he bolted straight up and he saw Mathias staring at him with his eyes half opened.

Shaking, Niels couldn't say or do anything he just sat there looking stunned at Mathias whom struggled to give him a cocky smile. "Eirik! Eirik come here! He's..." His voice broke off but he heard two pair of feet climbing the stairs. They both looked stunned at the now breathing Mathias and Tino left, quickly going after a doctor instead of a priest.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a miracle. Or at least that's what they were now dubbing it. Seemingly Mathias had woken up from the dead and was now looking up at them all with a weak, cheeky grin. When Berwald returned with a priest the surprise was evident on his cousin's usually stoic and cold face. The priest was the one to dub it a miracle of God and began to bless Mathias with a few prayers. During his blessing Niels thought they were about to lose Mathias once more. He began to shake and convulse as if something wild was in him, tearing him up from the inside out. But once the prayer ended, Mathias sagged against his bed, exhausted yet still very alert.

The doctor was just as perplexed as everyone else. He surmised that Mathias had survived from the cold weather and merely appeared dead from the combination of blood loss and his body being chilled. Once he warmed up, he woke. Plain as simple as that. Other than bandaging Mathias neck wounds, the doctor only prescribed Mathias be on an iron rich diet and receive lots of rest. He assured Niels that his friend would make a full recovery.

Yet, Niels remained beside Mathias even as everyone left and Mathias himself fell back into a restful sleep. His fingers were tangled with Mathias' cold hand for hours. Eirik came several times to check on him and Tino returned hour after hour bringing Niels food and drink that he never really touched. Eventually the whole house went quiet as everyone headed to bed. Niels only lasted a few more minutes before his eyes grew heavy and he rested his head on Mathias' chest listening to him breath.

He woke with his hair once again being brushed with a heavy hand and slowly Niels opened his eyes to see a much healthier looking Mathias in front of him. "You're awake." Niels said dumbly as he tried to shake the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah..." Mathias said as he looked at his friends perfect, yet sleepy face. He felt strange sensations coursing through his body as he laid there in bed. It was hard to explain what he was feeling but there was an underlying tone of change in his body crawling underneath his skin.

"What happened?" Niels asked as he sat on the side of his bed. Mathias couldn't get over the fact that his friend was there looking down at him with his pink lips pulled into a worried frown. Without really thinking, Mathias brought both of his hands to Niels' face as if to caress his face but pulled both cheeks into a forced smile. "What the hell?" Niels tried to frown against the forceful smile.

Chuckling, Mathias answered in a light voice, "Sorry I just couldn't stand ya frownin'. I'm fine, Niels. I actually feel better than I did yesterday."

Swatting both of Mathias' hands away, Niels resumed his usual scowl. He was relieved knowing that Mathias felt better. The doctor may have been correct and all Mathias needed was an iron rich diet. "You didn't answer my question. What happened."

Scrunching up his face, Mathias thought hard. "I remember walking back home and a man stoppin' me." That's right, there had been this incredible pain in his neck. The image of the old man biting him was still fresh in his mind. But Mathias had his pride to maintain and didn't want to admit he had been over powered by a man that looked like a skeleton. That would be a real blow to the manly image Mathias tried to maintain.

However, one thing did alarm him. "The package!" Mathias sat up quickly and started to swing his legs over the bed but Niels interfered pushing him back in bed.

"We found it. It's downstairs, don't worry."

A wave of relief flooded Mathias' face before being replaced with a shameful and shy one. Niels noticed his friend looking away from him and Niels asked, "What's wrong."

"About the package... I made a deal to get it that you may not find... uh favorable." Niels' eyebrows knitted and his whole body tensed as Mathias explained the deal he had made. It left Niels feeling hot and angry. Mathias should have walked away, but Niels kept his thoughts silent.

"We'll get through this." Niels said in a tense voice and Mathias merely nodded. "You should get some rest." He got up to leave, but Mathias' hand grasped out to grip his wrist like a snake strike. The strength behind the grip alarmed Niels and even Mathias was looking at him with wide eyes.

Carefully Mathias retracted his hand shakily. "I'm sorry..." Mathias tried to think of words to say. He hadn't meant to grip Niels so hard and his reflexes had never been so sharp in his life. Maybe he hit his head and his brain wasn't processing things correctly. "Really Niels I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made that deal I just..."

The sincerity of Mathias' voice made Niels resettled on the bed and lean in to brush a few wild strands out of his face. He hated when Mathias looked like this. It was more pitiful than a puppy dog and it had the ability to pull the heart strings in Niels' chest. "I know." he whispered.

Lightly, Mathias' hand grazed up Niels arm before asking, "Will you stay here? Just for tonight."

Niels scoffed and shook his head at the absurd request. He then reminded himself that Mathias had almost died so that made the childish request less pitiful. "Okay." Pushing the covers back Niels crawled in next to Mathias wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close.

"You should tell me a bedtime story." Mathias joked and Niels huffed a wordless response.

Silently they laid there together, their limbs slowly entwining. Whenever they laid together, Mathias had a hard time keeping himself together. His body always heated up and his heart always beat wildly in his chest. His ears were drowning in the sound of his quicken pulse, so even if Niels had decided to read him a story, Mathias wouldn't have been able to hear it. And like always, he always pushed his luck when he snuggled up against Niels. His hand wandered over Niels' arms and stomach. He kept his touches innocent but he just couldn't stop caressing his body.

What they were doing was unacceptable. If they were caught Mathias knew that Niels' business would be done. But Niels never pushed his hand away. Instead he always stayed remarkably still as his breath became deeper and more ragged. It always fueled Mathias to keep going, but he never crossed this invisible line. Somehow though Mathias didn't feel that barrier. No, his mind was stuck on something else. Nestling his head against Niels and he began to breath heavily in Niels' scent. It felt wonderful and this sense kept tingling his mind. What was it? Why was it so damn alluring? And why was it connected to Niels?

His thoughts were broken with Niels sighing softly, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Of course. I'm too stubborn to die." Mathias joked lightly but as he spoke his lips were firmly planted against Niels' collarbone. God his flesh felt so hot against Mathias and Niels was just lulling his head to the side allowing Mathias more access. He desperately wanted to kiss him, to lick and nibble love marks all over his skin. But instead he just ran his soft lips over Niels' revealed flesh, along his neck, up to his ear. Keenly, Mathias could hear Niels' heart, feel his pulse, his veins.

Niels suddenly spoke in a voice that Mathias wasn't sure was a groan or a moan. "You don't understand... If you had died I would have..." The smaller man lost courage and Mathias leaned from Niels' delicious skin and looked up at him with wide eyes. Suddenly his heart felt as if it had stopped and his whole body was tense. Was Niels saying what Mathias had always wanted him to say.

"Would have what?" Mathias swallowed thickly wanting his friend to continue.

"I don't know." Niels answered with a sharp sadness in his tone.

"Niels do you..." Mathias was desperately trying to gather his own courage to ask such a taboo question.

But the bedroom door opened and Tino entered in his night gown, holding a tray of drinks and snacks. "Oh Mister Köhler, you shouldn't be up. Niels you need to let him rest."

Shamefully they untwined their limbs and scooted away from each other. They couldn't look up from the floor and to Mathias' displeasure Niels climbed out of his bed and stood. "I brought you some snacks in case you woke in the middle of the night." Tino explained as he placed the tray in front of Mathias.

"Mister Sandvik are you going to bed? You look tired and a bit unwell yourself." Niels hesitated for a moment but nodded before replying, "Yes, I have a terrible headache. I think I will retire."

Mathias' heart fell as he watched Niels leave the room. He wanted to follow him and finish what they were talking about. But that moment had come and go. Now he was left alone with Tino. "Here you go. Some herb tea and a few crackers and cheese. It should get you through the night and won't be hard on your stomach." Tino chatted away before turning to leave. "Good night Mister Köhler."

"Good night, Tino." Mathias said blandly before turning to his plate of food before muttering a, "Damn it."

* * *

The next morning, Mathias had some difficulty waking. The sun was an irritant and far too bright. But the smell of food had drifted into his room and stirred him. He was starving and last night he just couldn't bring himself to eat the food Tino had brought up. The whole night Mathias had stayed up thinking about Niels. They had been so close and then Tino had to come and ruin things with bland food that Mathias didn't have the stomach for. He knew that Tino had meant well, but damn, damn, damn.

Slipping out of bed, Mathias tossed on some fresh clothes but didn't bother with his looks. He never did and his stomach felt like it would rip its way out of Mathias' flesh if he didn't stuff his face soon. Even though he had almost died he felt stronger than an ox. There wasn't an ounce of fatigue in his limbs and Mathias didn't really think about his sudden good health. Descending the stairs though, everyone at the tabled hushed at Mathias' sudden presence, revealing how odd Mathias' quick recovery was.

Niels sat at the table with wide eyes, with a mug placed at his lips, Eirik was stopped midway through taking a bite of his porridge, and Berwald was bent over the table reaching for a slice of bread. Mathias couldn't help but chuckle at the site as he said in a bright voice, "What? You all act as if you've seen a ghost."

"You shouldn't be up." Eirik stated factually.

"I'm fine kiddo." Mathias answered as he pulled a chair at his empty, usual spot. There was no plate but Mathias merely reached for the thickest slice of bread he could.

"I'll get Tino ta set ya a place." Berwald mumbled in his deep voice but Mathias stopped him with, "No need I'm just having bread."

Berwald frowned but remained in his seat. The three men at the table ate as they eyed Mathias spread butter on his bread then cover it with every dish on the table. Porridge, eggs, jam, and berries all went on that slice making Niels huff and Eirik moan. Mathias really didn't care about their disapproval, he just wanted to fill his stomach the quickest he could. Taking a bite he chewed it quickly but his face twisted in disgust.

"Bad combination?" Niels asked blandly.

Mathias forced himself to swallow and nodded. Bad combination didn't describe the putrid food in his mouth. Sometimes Tino's cooking was straight out foul and Mathias guessed this was one of those days. But Mathias ate away at his bread and even licked his fingers clean after he was finished. His stomach twisted in protest but Mathias leaned back waiting for his stomach to settle.

Watching the other three members of their household eat, Mathias spoke loudly, "I think we should start makin' them chains today."

Niels quirked an eyebrow. "I was going to today, but don't you feel tired? You lost a lot of blood."

"Nah, like I said last night, I feel fine. Sturdy as a sailor."

Eirik commented in a sarcastic tone, "On land or at sea?"

"Both!" Mathias laughed before sitting properly. "What ya say Niels? We'll start welding them bits and Berwald can keep working on the bicycle frames." And deep down Mathias wanted to get a chance to talk to Niels some more. He couldn't just ignore what happened last night. But how to catch his attention once more. Mathias' palms felt sweaty already just thinking about talking to Niels about his feelings. And maybe if he was lucky he could taste more of his skin, feel his lips on his.

Shaking his head of the images, Mathias added, "Really I'm fine. We need to put out this new bike before anyone else does in town if we want to turn in a high enough profit."

Niels shrugged and nodded, "If that's what you want. But as soon as you feel sick, I want you back in bed."

Eirik stood suddenly and grabbed his bag, "I'm off to school." They all said their goodbyes and finished breakfast in silence.

Leaving the living quarters of the building, Niels, Mathias, and Berwald entered the shop and flipped the open sign. Most of the bikes were on wooden frames with wooden wheels. But as of recently metal bikes were becoming more popular and they had to start changing their formula. Berwald sat in his corner, sawing premade steel pipes and welding them together like an intricate puzzle. The chain on the other hand was going to take practice. Already they had screwed up four times and they were just trying to make the special, small bits.

It didn't help that Mathias' stomach kept turning from the foul food he had eaten. But he kept his discomfort hidden as he smiled up at Niels sweetly. God his friend looked good that morning. Even though the hot welder was making him sweat. In fact... his sweat... Mathias could smell it and it made his mouth water. Niels smelt fresh, sweet, and rich. Mathias had never smelt anything so pleasant in his life and he just wanted to run his tongue up his friends neck and nibble on his neck where he would feel his pulse and-

Mathias' hand slipped and his hammer came down on the bit he was working on, ruining it.

Niels snapped next to him, "Please concentrate."

"I'm sorry, my hands are getting sweaty. See?" Mathias joked with a cheeky smile as he revealed his palms to Niels. Let out a nervous chuckle he wiped them on his pants and began to work again.

What had he been thinking? For a moment he thought his brain had disgustingly thought about biting Niels in the neck. Not playfully, but hard and deadly. And his stomach was beginning to ache worse and Mathias began belching silently as he tried to keep his meal down. After they forged the next bit successfully, Mathias bolted from his spot. "Sorry but I need to use the bathroom."

Walking speedily out of the shop, Mathias didn't make it out to the back where the outhouse lay. Instead he stopped where a basin was and lost his breakfast there. Clenching the table, Mathias shook as his body felt suddenly weak. Moving away from the basin, a sharp hunger pain returned in his stomach. Running his hands through his hair, Mathias couldn't keep his mind off the way his stomach growled begging for food. Instinctively, Mathias knew that there was nothing that Tino could cook that satisfy his hunger.

Sliding down the wall, Mathias cradled his head in his arms as he tried to fight off his thoughts. He kept thinking of Niels and how he just wanted to bite his neck. It was disgusting but he felt his body begging for him to follow through with the idea. What the hell was wrong with him? He needed an answer but he heard footsteps approaching and Mathias quickly grabbed the basin and headed outside to dump it. Returning inside he ran into Berwald who looked at him sternly.

Mathias never cared much for Berwald. He may have been Niels' second cousin but he knew of the feelings Berwald had for Niels. "You needed something?" Mathias asked cockily.

Berwald's eyes narrowed for a moment before mumbling, "Ya sick? F'rget it. Ya can't go out."

"Don't treat me like a fragile princess. What do ya need." Mathias scoffed.

"Jist need s'more iron powder. Can ya get s'more?"

Mathias shrugged. "Sure, even though its across town." Truth be told he just wanted to be away from Niels. His thoughts were disturbing him and he felt alarmed.

"Good, then see ya at dinner."

**Remember to review guys. Really helps on the morale. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank AnonFTW and RubyDuck for your reviews. They urged me to keep going and when you posted those two reviews I actually got a surged of viewers. So thank you and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

**That being said, this chapter is the reason this fic is rated M. WARNING THERE IS DISTURBING GORE BELOW! Mathias is not anything like Edward Cullen and is what he is, a predator who eats human blood. So keep that in mind and I hope I don't scare you all away. Remember to review guys.**

Mathias felt worse as the day went on. The sun seem to constantly beam down on him with such a strong intensity that Mathias never felt before. When Mathias was young he once read a book on the tropics and how the sun beat down on exposed skin with greater strength due to the lands location on the equator. That's how Mathias now felt, as if he was stuck in the tropics. But he was in Denmark and he assumed that it was his body reacting weird due to his attack.

Maybe he really wasn't well. Niels would kill him when he finally made it back to the shop sicker than before.

Sighing, Mathias had to wipe his brow of the sweat that was rolling down his face. Not only was he suffering from intense sun exposure but he felt that once surge of energy vanish and his stomach growled and twisted hungrily. Mathias tried to not allow his thoughts to wonder and think of food, for he kept thinking of sick things. It was frustrating. No sane person would ever think of blood and biting. Had he lost it and gone mad?

Gritting his teeth and yanking at his messy, sweat damp hair, Mathias repressed the thoughts and kept trudging on. Their iron powder was bought from a horseshoer who nicely sold it to Niels' shop at a cheap price. From Mathias' understanding their father's had also been friends and selling off his surplus was no big deal. But he lived on the outskirts and Mathias already had a long way to go. He just had to make it to the horseshoer then walk back. Yes, he could do it.

His feet were begining hurt and his skin felt as if it were melting off his bones. By the time he made it, his legs felt weak and his mouth parched. Entering the shop, the horseshoer was alarm by Mathias' terrible condition and gave him beer with a slice of bread. Mathias didn't bother with the bread and drank heavily from his mug. The beer wasn't that great... but nowhere near as foul as the food Tino had cooked that morning. With the iron powder bought, Mathias began his long walk back.

The sun was beginning to go down and by the time he made it back to Copenhagen proper, the lamps were being lit. Had he really walked all day? Man his legs felt like he did. And those disturbing thoughts were beginning to swirl in his head as Mathias stumbled around. He felt so light headed, so hungry. God if Niels were just here he would rip open his deliciously pale neck and roll around in his blood-

"Hey stranger." a sultry voice called to Mathias during his mid fantasy.

Blinking slowly, Mathias looked at the corner seeing a bone thin woman with a low line dress eye him. "Care for a fun night? Or would you rather relax as I take care of you after a long day at work?" Frowning, Mathias realized a whore was talking to him. A whore that had similar milky skin as Niels.

His hands shook as his mind began to race. Who cared if a whore died? It was better than Niels, she had Niels' color. Her hair, though dirtied was blonde and she had deep blue eyes and a pout. That pout, that face. Bringing his shaky hands to his face, Mathias found himself smiling at her. "Name your price." What was he thinking? He didn't have any personal money on him. It was Niels', but this woman was fair like Niels and he would tear open her neck and take his money back.

The whore smiled up at Mathias, revealing her blackened teeth. "Well then stranger, I say fifty ore and you have yourself a deal."

Mathias winced at the price even though he knew he would be just taking it back. Some whores were getting really expensive. Some even charged a whole kroner. Reaching into his pocket, Mathias withdrew a few coins and placed it into the woman's hand. She cocked her head, revealing her pale throat to Mathias before leading him off the main streets and into her little ally business.

Quickly she was on Mathias, her arms wrapping around his neck and latching her lips onto his skin. Skillfully she left pleasurable kisses along the sensitive parts of Mathias' neck making his blood run hot and thick. With the whore being this close, Mathias could smell the sour scent of her corrupt soul mingling with cheap perfume. But it didn't mask the blood that was beginning to pump more rapidly as the whore became slightly aroused.

Desperately, Mathias wanted to hear the blood slush quicker through her body. It was alluring, mouth watering. Placing two hands on her shoulders Mathias pushed her roughly away and into the brick wall behind her. She stared up at him wide eyed and confused and Mathias simply gave her a smile as his fixated on her neck and heaving chest. Without permission, Mathias reached out and undid the tie to her bodice, pushing down her low neckline further revealing her small, yet still pert breasts. Perfect breasts that would be even more perfect when he let her blood flow over them. Mathias could feel himself harden at the very disgusting mental image.

Lightly, Mathias caressed her body, his mouth traveling to her breasts, sucking and hearing the whores heartbeat beginning to thrum. Oh yes, this woman probably wasn't used to such good treatment. He flicked his tongue of her rosy nipples and in return he felt her greedily reach out for his prominent bulge. Mathias let out a growl of approval as he lightly rubbed himself against her hand before lifting her skirts and using his knee to pry her legs apart. With the skill that only a whore could master, she unfastened his britches and freed Mathias' throbbing member with ease.

She placed him on a crate before climbing onto his lap and impaling herself on Mathias' waiting member. He let out a satisfied hiss as her wet heat took him in. With each propelling of her hips, her blood began to pump faster. Eager to get her heart beating at full speed he lunged forward and began to suckle her nipples once more. Out of pure rapture, she began to moan and take deeper breaths, making her blood flow faster through her veins. The speed was intoxicating Mathias he needed to bite he needed to bite. Pausing her hips roughly with his hands, Mathias peered at her, her breast heaving, her face flushed a sweaty. But this wasn't no ordinary look, he gave her a charming smile that revealed his sharp teeth to her. It was an vampiric look that would trick his prey to calmly accept their fate.

Even though she would be his first kill, he wasn't in the least surprised when she said, "I'm going to die."

Softly and in a loving voice, Mathias replied, "Yes."

Almost on cue she simply tilted her head back revealing her pale neck to him. Just like Niels. Just like Niels. His brain kept repeating as he ran his tongue over her pulsing artery. Sinking his fangs into her flesh he heard her say a soft 'oh' before resuming to ride Mathias' cock. Mathias didn't have the experience to know that a vampire bite caused a flood of endorphines to flow. The whore was having the best time of her life riding Mathias as he drank her life away. And it was glorious tasting her sweet blood flowing quickly into his waiting mouth as her wet muscles clenched around his arousal, pulling him in deeper and deeper. Her arms even pulled his face closer in a strong grip in a way that seemed like she was afraid he would stop sucking. Frantically he kept swallowing as his belly swelled and frantically she tried to reach her final orgasm. Unfortunately Mathias pulled away from her neck, no longer able to take in anymore blood. A strong trickle of blood flood between her breasts making Mathias' eyes light up in desire forcing him to spike his hips up into her. He knew if he let things be, this whore could possibly survive his feeding. Yet he also knew that wouldn't be wise. This woman would blab and Mathias would be hunted. His instincts told him to kill, and heartlessly, he took his sharp thumb nail and ran it move her bloodied, pale neck. Mathias' nail pierced her skin like a razorblade.

She instantly shuddered as her blood flowed freely. Her muscles convulsed strongly around Mathias erection as she orgasm around him and pushing him closer. The sour whore smell was over rode with her sweet blood. Her perk breast gleamed crimson and Mathias couldn't help but run his tongue over her nipples and up to her gash in her neck as he thrust animalisticly into her limping body. With a long moan he released his seed into near dead body before withdrawing. When placed her on the ground she took one final breath, shuddered then died.

Bending over, Mathias picked up the 50 ore. He was breathing deeply at the site in front of him as his face began to pale in horror.

* * *

Each step Mathias took was hard. He felt strong, so strong as if he could lift a cart and ox over his head and run a marathon yet the shock kept his feet and knees unsteady. Why had he done it? What was he? His heart constricted in his throat. Mathias really didn't want to believe in a fantastic tale or myth but his brain kept giving him an unfavorable and implausible answer. He was a vampire. Pausing, Mathias tried to push that thought away but by lifting his crusty, blood stained hands he could see the evidence of his... murder. Every time he licked his lips he could taste a metallic taste lingering and even his clothing was soaked.

Would he be caught? Should he just turn himself in?

All of these thoughts kept haunting him and all Mathias wanted to do was disappear into thin dust. But his legs carried him home. Home where Niels was. Home where he desired a man in a sick twisted way. Mathias could remember his disgusting thoughts as he fucked and killed the whore. Oh how nice Niels would look in her situation. But the hot desire to sleep with Niels while drinking him dry wasn't as strong as it had been earlier. In fact his disdain for his actions were stronger than his desire for Niels' flesh. Mathias may have acted a tad slow at times, but he was more than smart enough to deduce it was because he had just fed and was satisfied.

So it wouldn't be a bad thing to go home to Niels, right? Mathias could still go home to Niels and cry in his shirt until his lifelong friend mended his broken world like he always did. Desperately Mathias hoped this to be so. And when he numbly reached his home, Mathias felt his paces quicken so he could reach Niels once more. He wasn't surprised to see him waiting at the table with a mug of coffee. Mathias could smell that dinner had been cooked and eaten already. It was late and everyone was retired to the sitting room beside Niels himself.

"What happened?" Niels said in a hushed, shocked tone.

"I..." Mathias tried to say something. Right there in front of him was Niels, cling and pure Niels. He took a deep breath as he tried to clear his mind. He could smell Niels in front of him, not a whiff of sour and putrid uncleanness. But it somehow made Mathias' hands shake. He was a monster. Even as he tried to calm himself, Mathias couldn't. So without another word, he dropped the iron powder on the counter and walked solemnly up the stairs.

Niels didn't follow. Good. He could see the blood on his body, clinging to his clothes marking him as the monster he truly was. Entering his room, Mathias sat on his bed and just looked at his blood crusted hands. He could still feel the whores blood flowing over his hands, all over her body. The very thought made his hands shake and tears well up in his eyes. His ear picked up the soft footsteps of Niels and he covered his face with his filthy hands.

Slowly his door creaked open and Niels said in a stern tone, "I asked a question." Mathias didn't reply he just tried to hide the fact his face was wet and hot with tears. He almost let out a uncontrollable sob when he felt Niels sit next to him. But the sob died in his throat causing a strangled sound.

"What happened, Mathias?" Niels asked once more, his arm around him and his clean scent surrounding Mathias like a mother's comforting hug. Like a distraught child he threw his face into Niels' fresh clothing that began to soak up his tears. As he took in deep, labored sobs he could smell the sweat from Niels' hard day's work and it caused his body to relax as he gave into Niels' soft caresses over his back and into his hair.

"Shh, Mathias. Everything is going to be okay. Tell me what happened." Mathias shook his head no, knowing that if he did, Niels would leave his world forever. And what would he do without his angel? Desperately he clung to Niels' shirt, his bloodied hands spreading flecks of dried blood over the once clean shirt.

"Was there an accident?" Niels inquired, realizing that Mathias didn't want to reveal what happened. So he pried and Mathias wanted to recoil and slither between the cracks in the walls. But he gave a truthful nod. It had been an accident. He wouldn't have sanely done what he had done. Niels tightened his hold on Mathias as he said in a soft yet sad tone, "Mathias, I am sorry."

Mathias lifted his head, his heart practically crying for him to tell Niels what had happened. He didn't want to hold this horrid information on his own. It was strangling him. But his mouth faltered and Mathias only could let out one, small, strangled sentence, "I'm a monster."

Niels stiffened at Mathias' words, confused and caught off guard. "No you're not." Niels said sternly.

"I am." Mathias gasped before burying his face in Niels' neck and continued to sob his vague words. "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve to even look at you."

His words must have scared and worried Niels, for he pulled Mathias by the shoulders and said in a stern tone, "What are you saying? You are the best man I know."

"Was." Mathias said in a pathetic tone. Niels shook his head in frustration as he struggled to keep his patience with Mathias. "If you were wise, you would toss me out of your home and-

"Mathias Kohler." Niels said, his hands gripping into his flesh as he slightly shook Mathias. "I will not have you say such idiotic things. I will not sit here and let you cry over an accident in such a pitiful way. I mean what I said, you are the best man I know. Now stop." That last part caught Mathias attention. He knew his friend and knew he was close angering Niels.

"You swear it? No matter how bad my crime is, you wouldn't think any less of me?" Mathias said in a desperate tone, his eyes wide with fear.

"Crime? What crime?" Niels said in a baffled tone, figuring that Mathias was just babbling foolish thoughts he often did when drunk. He did come back late. There wasn't a scent of alcohol on Mathias, but Niels figured it could still be possible. "Yes, yes. Just knock off this nonsense, please."

Sighing, Mathias felt his hopes come up and he rested his cheeks against Niels' neck. Something in his chest became buoyant at Niels' words and his horrid deed seem to dissipate from his thoughts. His Niels didn't care and that was all that mattered to Mathias. Murmuring into Niels' skin he said sadly, "If I ever did something... that would make me lose you I'd-"

He couldn't even form the words, but they were enough to get Niels to stroke his hair once more. Softly Niels whispered, "I know, I know."

Sitting up Mathias peered into Niels' face and said seriously, "You feel the same, don't you. You said so last night, right?"

His words caught Niels off guard and his cheeks light up brightly for a moment and his eyes darted away. Yes, it was sudden. But a big part of Mathias just wanted Niels and secure him as his. And it wasn't easy to bring up these words. His heart was hammering quickly and his sensitive ears could hear Niels' pumping just as rapidly. It had to be the same, even if Niels didn't reply Mathias would know for a fact it was true. Softly, Mathias called out Niels and said in gruff tone, "Niels, look at me." He did and Niels' eyes showed uncertainty. Oh Mathias knew Niels wasn't sure if he should answer or not. So he answered for his friend by bringing his lips over his. Mathias felt Niels let out a shocked gasp but didn't in the least pull back.

Oh it probably looked funny having a man that just sobbed his heart out taking the dominant part in a kiss. Hell he was sure Niels could taste the salt on his lips especially when he felt his friend began to kiss him back with more certainty. Whatever bad feeling Mathias had remaining his chest were flushed away. He had the number one most important thing to him kissing him. And he could hear and feel his blood pulsing through his veins. But unlike earlier where the whore made Mathias hunger, it was soothing.

When Niels finally pulled away he looked at Mathias with a strong frown, "Are you sure about this. The repercussions are-

"I'm the one who kissed you, silly. If you're fine with it, then I am most certainly fine with it as well." Mathias said in his characteristic cheerful tone. A small smile graced Niels lips before he nodded and Mathias leaned in for a few more kisses.

He could die happy, he really could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. I had a hard time writing this part for some odd reason. I would like to thank you all of the reviews and I hope this chapter stands up to your expectations. **

Rumors of vampires running rampant up in the north had reached Francis Bonnefroy's ears six months prior to his arrival in Denmark. The Frenchmen was a skilled vampire slayer in his own country. A bit too skilled for his own good because the blood suckers had started to move out of his country and finding their kinds was becoming increasingly difficult for Francis. Worst of all, with no vampires to kill, he no longer had the finances to fund his extravagant life. Francis no longer could finance to have a warm body in his bed every night and the best of wines as his morning drink.

Francis knew he had to move out of France and follow the migration of vampires, but he had a problem. He believed that any language that wasn't French was too barbaric to pass through his lips. His love for his beloved, romantic language had hampered him from learning another language to the point of fluency. Sure, Francis knew just enough English that he could properly insult an Englishmen and order their bland and disgusting food. But whenever he spoke it came out broken and slow. Besides, Francis knew that Britain had a low population of vampires with skilled slayers patrolling the island and he needed to head east and north. He needed German and more importantly a Scandinavian language to continue his hunting. If Francis could establish himself in one of those cold, backwards countries he would be set for life.

It was said that generations of vampires lived in these countries of little fear of being hunted. They had blended in with the population, and the normal humans forgot what the signs of vampires were. A body showing up in a river or disappearing whores did not disturb them and were seen as a norm. If Francis was going to setup an establishment he would need a partner to speak with the locals and over hear the rumors. So Francis located a well-educated German named Ludwig Beilschmidt. He was a strong and disciplined man, a perfect candidate to help Francis out on his dangerous job. Best of all, he had experience in slaying these immoral monsters in his own city.

When they reached Denmark they were instantly hit with the signs. Strolling down the streets of Copenhagen they glanced down alleyways and saw dead whores and homeless drunks lining the gutters. Without realizing the people had the habit to walk with in the poorly lighted lamps at night. The wise people knew that being in plain sight kept them safe from theft. What they didn't realize it wasn't keeping them safe from muggers but vampires.

At first Francis and Ludwig were finding a vampire every other day. But slowly they became more and more difficult until their trail went cold.

"Maybe we've killed them all." Ludwig suggested one night as they investigated the streets.

Francis paused and crooked his head as he considered Ludwig's words. A rookie would believe this, but Francis was no rookie. "I believe not." he answered before swiftly walking away.

Ludwig had to sprint forward to catch up with Francis and he inquired in a strained voice, "What makes you so sure? We've slain scores of them."

"Because mon campagnon, I can feel it in my gut. Look at these Danes," Frances fluidly motioned with his hand to several Danes chatting idly. "Any one of these Danes could be one. They have assimilated. They know we are here and are being careful. The woes of hunting a monster that looks human. Mark my words, Ludwig, we've only killed the foolish ones."

"Then why have we been killing them off?" Ludwig snapped. "If this were the case then we should have used one of the ones we killed to sense them out."

Francis gave Ludwig a flirty laugh before turning towards him and lightly running a finger over Ludwig's chest. This caused his partner to stiffen and Francis said in a vivacious tone, "Because my dear Ludwig, those ones were old enough to have lost their humanity."

Ludwig lightly swiped Francis' hand away before pressing further on, "Then what will we do?"

Giving Ludwig a broad smile, Francis answered, "We look for a 'miracle'."

Xxx

Mathias spent the next few days after his kiss with Niels in a dreamy bliss. Things seemed to go back to normal for him. The following morning he woke and ate the biggest breakfast he ever had. Each bite tasted savory and Mathias even commented on Tino's cooking. His time with the whore appeared to be a sick hallucination and he tried to not think about it. Instead, Mathias focused on sneaking kisses with Niels when people were not in the same room. He could never tire of kissing Niels and his body always flushed hotly each time he felt the soft imprint of the other man's lips on his own. Nothing could ruin Mathias' content, over flowing feelings. Or at least, so he thought.

One morning Mathias woke smelling something sweet. At first he thought Tino was baking a cake and Mathias deeply inhaled as he lay on his bed with his eyes closed. Something shifted in his arms and he slowly remembered that he and Niels had fallen asleep together the previous night.

Opening his eyes he peered at his perfect angel. Even though his usually neat hair was disheveled, he looked so adorable laying there relaxed and his mouth slack. It was then that Mathias noticed that that sweet smell was not coming from Tino's cooking but Niels himself. Taking deep breaths, Mathias revered in the wonderful scent. It was so fresh and clean and he couldn't help but bury his nose in his hair and deeply inhale to the point his lungs strained. God Niels didn't just smell clean and fresh but exciting. Mathias didn't know how to describe it. But his mere scent made Mathias' heart pump quickly and his hands itched to touch him. Every muscle twitched for Mathias to run his hands down Niels' backside and grope that soft mound of flesh.

Sighing happily, Mathias leant back and ignored his urges. He didn't want to soil his pure Niels. That scent was so pleasant he just wanted to bask in it. If he allowed himself to touch then he would go further, then Niels wouldn't be clean and pure. It all made perfect sense as he sleepily laid there.

A few minutes later Niels stirred and sat up groggily. He twisted his body and Mathias could hear his joints pop.

"Sleep well?"

Niels nodded silently as he fought to wake further. "Babe, you look gorgeous." Mathias commented suddenly making Niels peer down at him with a bemused look.

"I'm wearing yesterday's clothing." He pointed out as he pushed his messy hair to the side and out of his eyes.

"I mean it." Mathias pressed on, his senses still taking in that wonderful scent. "C'mere and give me a kiss." He requested opening up his arms.

Niels scoffed and shook his head as if Mathias' words were absurd. Maybe there were but Mathias wanted that kiss so he let out a moan when Niels finally bent down and kissed him. Quickly, Mathias wrapped his arms around Niels and brought him down so he could drape over Mathias' body. Continuously he kissed Niels, his tongue darting into Niels' mouth and he could taste more of that sweetness. Groaning roughly Mathias couldn't help himself from flipping Niels onto his back before dominating him with more kisses.

"Babe, I could eat you, ya know that?" he murmured between kisses.

Niels merely chuckled before pushing Mathias away. "Enough. We have work to do."

Mathias sighed before rolling over onto his back with a big smile still plastered on his lips. "Ya, ya. You just wanna go and splash some water on your face."

"And eat." Niels added as he smoothed down his clothing.

Mathias giggled at the response as he watched Niels exit the room. That sweet scent all but disappeared with him. Getting up, Mathias went about grooming himself by pulling on his pants and strapping on his suspenders. Mathias looked like every other middle class male in Denmark. His clothes weren't particularly clean, and his shirt had been worn for the past few days in a row. Only Niels and Berwald wore different clothing each day and to Mathias it was almost a weird habit. But Berwald came from a wealthy family and changed his daily like all better off people did. Most likely his habit rubbed off on Niels. Not that Mathias was complaining, it gave Niels a certain charm that Mathias adored.

Smelling breakfast, Mathias hurried up and rushed down the wooden and worn stairs before pulling out his chair at the table. Tino was bent over a single stove in the corner with two breakfast dishes lying on the counter that partially wrapped around the small kitchen area. Cheerily he said to Tino, "It is almost done? I'm starving."

Tino answered brightly back, "Of course, Mr. Kohler. Just give me five more minutes."

Mathias took the newspaper that was laid on the table for Berwald at the servants words. Flipping through it he scanned the news. Though he tried to not think about it, Mathias was still paranoid over the whore he killed. Once again he didn't see any stories. There never were, or at least not for whores. Mathias let out a sight of relief as Berwald grumpily pulled up a chair. Mathias folded up the newspaper and looked at the Swede cockily.

Ever since he had been kissing on Niels the usually stoic Swede had turned sulky. It was no news to Mathias of Berwald's feelings for Niels. From what he understood, Berwald had left Sweden to avoid a marriage set up by his father. And Niels caught his attention.

"Morning, grumpy pants." Mathias mocked as he handed the paper over. He was taunting him, wanting him to say something or pussy out by taking the paper silently. Mathias smile widened when Berwald's hand swiped the paper out of his hand and open it up without a word.

Serve him right for looking at his Niels.

"Here you go, Mr. Kohler." Tino chirped as he dished him out his food.

Mathias quickly shoveled a spoonful of food into his mouth only to gag and spit out onto his plate. Tino stood beside Mathias biting his lip nervously as Mathias started to cough and choke.

Berwald rustled from behind his newspaper and grunted rudely, "Tino worked hard to prepare that food. Be a man and don' make a show if you don' like it." Mathias quickly lashed out by slamming his fists on the able making the dishes chatter.

He glared at him defiantly before taking another bite and chewing the food thoroughly. The disgusting food made his taste buds cringe but he swallowed it after some great effort.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I merely choked." Mathias countered before shoveling more food into his mouth.

Niels and Eirik joined them shortly after, Tino served them booth nervously and kept his eyes down cast. Mathias felt bad for his action. Tino was Berwald's servant yet he served him, Eirik, and Niels willingly. Luckily Eirik commented on the good food and raised Tino's spirits.

As Mathias ate, he noted how their difference in wealth really stood out. Mathias' cotton shit was thin and baggy with smudges of soot from previous day's worth of work on it. Berwald's shirt was heavy and clean with stitching that gave it pattern woven between the fibers. His vest, which Mathias only owned one brown vest for special occasions, had silk pinstriped lines. It wasn't just his anger over Berwald's feelings for Niels, but his wealth that irritated Mathias as well.

"Today we should produce about five chains. Then tomorrow we will mount them all and sell the bikes. Can we use Tino to ride one for advertisement tomorrow, Berwald?" Niels asked as he buttered his bread thickly. Berwald shrugged, not looking away from his newspaper.

Mathias felt his lips twitch into an irritable frown. Of course the Swede would act cool in an effort to impress Niels. Not be out done Mathias offered quickly, "I can ride one too."

"No, I need you here." Niels said blandly. Mathias felt foolish by competing against Berwald after he won Niels, but he felt insecure. He merely brooded as he tried to continue to force himself to eat. Deeply Mathias begrudged Berwald for being well enough off to own a servant.

The rest of the morning was uneventful except Mathias' stomach twisting in pain. It felt similar to earlier that week when he ended up throwing up only much worse. After only an hour in the shop, Mathias had to excuse himself and barely made it to a basin before throwing up once more. Relief coursed through his body after Tino's vile food left his body. As he gasped and panted against the basin, Mathias felt himself lick his lips and his mouth begin to salivate. At first he thought he was going to puke once more but it slowly dawned on Mathias he was craving something.

Shaking, Mathias wondered if it was the same disgusting craving as before. The last few days had given him a false security. He had eaten with no problems so why was it now that his body was wakening and telling him he needed blood? Trying to not think about it, Mathias returned back to the shop hoping he could control his urges. By working had and making more bits for the bike chains he distracted himself. He even had Niels' sweet scent beside him to breathe in.

So alluring. It almost made Mathias feel high and drunk at the same time. He heard a customer come in by the ring of a bell. Berwald was in the front reorganizing the bikes and Mathias could faintly hear his voice grumble to the customer. He knew they couldn't see them so Mathias placed his blow torch and hammer down before leaning up against Niels inhaling that scent deeply from his hair. Niels stiffened at Mathias sudden actions but Mathias didn't care. He kissed the crown of Niels' hair and his hands groped Niels' body.

"What are you doing?" Niels asked slightly coldly.

"I can't help it. Yer too sexy and you smell nice." Mathias answered and scooted closer so he could wrap an arm around Niels.

"I do not smell nice. I'm sweaty. Mathias, stop that." Niels hissed in annoyance.

This only caused Mathias to chuckle. Indeed he was sweaty; he could smell that wonderful scent even stronger because of it. "Mmm… so ya are." Mathias said before running his tongue up Niels' neck tasting the salt and feeling the pulse of Niels' heart. It would be all too perfect if Berwald came back after serving the customer to see them in an embrace. The very idea made Mathias' body flood with a happy feeling.

"That's gross." Niels persisted when Mathias started giving him open mouth kisses, making sure to leave wet marks across his skin as he tasted every inch. "Not to mention there are customers."

"Well I don't wanna stop." He pointed out as he tried to drag Niels into his lap.

"And I don't want to be caught." Niels slipped out of Mathias' hands, scooting away a few inches. Mathias for a moment thought that he had pushed Niels too far. Instead he could see the dark look in Niels' eyes. He wanted him, Mathias could see it.

"We could go upstairs." Mathias said in a rushed voice before standing up and pressing Niels back against him.

Niels let out an indignant sound before saying sternly, "We have work."

"Then tonight, I'll be good. Just let me have you." Mathias pressed some more making Niels face flush. He probably pushed too far. They had only started this relationship earlier this week, but something was roaring in Mathias' chest that compelled him to go further and further. He wanted him and he wanted to drown himself in that sent. What was that lovely scent? Mathias didn't know but it was driving him nuts. And Niels wasn't answering making Mathias feel frustration to the point he wanted to press Niels up against the wall and his way.

"Mathias…" Niels said suddenly, snapping him out of his dark thoughts. Slowly Mathias felt confused at his own thoughts and let Niels go.

"Sorry." He muttered frightened by what was going on internally in his body.

"Why are you sorry?" Niels asked a bit bewildered. "I was just going to say within reason." Mathias nodded, not sure what Niels even meant as he lost himself in his thoughts.

"Right." Mathias said slowly before he felt Niels kiss him lightly and return to his tools. Mathias shook his head and returned to his work as well silently.

Berwald returned to the back telling them he made a sale and Niels smiled happily up at his cousin. "Good job. We might have enough to pay off some of our debts."

Mathias squirmed, unhappy at feeling those words were directed at him. Of course he made the stupid deal after all. "Ya good job, ya done gloatin'? Should get back to work." Mathias remarked before pounding away at his small lump of metal.

For the rest of the work day, Mathias remained silent as he worked sulkily. Every time he heard Berwald talk to Niels, his ears trained in and he listened to the business like talk with pure jealousy. Luckily, they had enough customers inquiring on bike parts and placing orders that Niels often disappeared to the front of the shop. It was better to have him there versus having Berwald say nice things and do nice things.

They stopped their work day when Eirik finally returned home from university. Seeing Niels' brother made Mathias smile automatically. He always had this soft spot for Eirik, seeing him as his own little brother. And Eirik was holding something in his hands, wrapped in brown paper. "What do you have there?" Mathias asked as he watched Eirik try to sneak up the stairs from the kitchen.

"I got a little something for a friend." Eirik said shyly, his cheeks growing red and hot.

This perked Mathias' curiosity and he stepped closer before taking the package suddenly from Eirik's grip. "Hey what are you doing!" Eirik snapped with frustration as he tried to take back the package.

Mathias kept the younger male back with one arm. His strong muscles barely budged as Eirik tried to push it away and reach for the package. "I'm just curious as to what you bought, Eirik." He said innocently before pulling one of the strings and opening it on one side. Mathias found his lips smirking as he saw lace and some candies inside.

"Who's the lady friend?" Mathias whistled.

"None of your business!" Eirik growled as he ducked under his arm and latched his hands around the package. Mathias countered by wrapping his arms around Eirik tightly, trapping him.

"Now, now I'm not gonna let ya go 'til ya give me a name." Mathias joked with a chuckle. His smile faded slightly as he inhaled a similar sweet scent on Eirik. It made his mouth water and his stomach twist in hunger. Not to mention he felt suddenly warm in a region he didn't want to associate with Eirik. Suddenly his hold loosened and Eirik burst from his arms whirling on Mathias angrily.

"You can be a jerk sometimes." Eirik seethed.

For a moment Mathias couldn't respond and he felt sluggish. But he managed a retort saying, "You're just too adorable to not tease."

Eirik glared at him Mathias, his face flaring red before whirling on Mathias and leaving the room in utter frustration.

Mathias stood there for several long moments trying to think about what just happened. Instinctively Mathias could feel that Eirik and Niels had something in common. Not just their brotherly looks either. It unnerved Mathias because he couldn't brush off this predator feeling. The upsetting thoughts made Mathias run his fingers through his hair, yanking on the ends.

What the hell was going on with his body?


End file.
